


Frank Iero is not a teenage girl (I give my heart to you)

by RedSkittleCure



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, because that's just how I roll, not!fic that turned into a slightlyreal!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSkittleCure/pseuds/RedSkittleCure
Summary: He knows he should feel some level of upset at the blackmail Mikey just gave him, but for some reason all Frank feels is a sense of relief, like all Frank ever needed to tell Gerard how he really feels is a strict deadline. If he thinks about it, it kind of makes sense, because for three years now Frank has been trying to work up the nerve to ask Gee out, and he’s never been able to do it.
God, the most Frank’s been able to do is write down how he feels on a piece of paper he never intended to see the light of day.
So. Tell Gerard that Frank’s in love with him by Friday? Done. 
Right?
OR: the one where Frank fills a paper up with 'Frank Iero-Way' inside hearts and Gerard finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, whatever, if I keep accidently writing frerard fic, I'm just going to post it because someone will want to see it.
> 
> I was in my communications class last week and the topic of changing names for marriage came up, and my brain went !!!!!!! 'omg dude you know what you've gotta do' and I went home and wrote a not!fic and then I turned it into a real fic. 
> 
> title is from Avenged Sevenfold's Warmness on the Soul, which I think fits nicely with this ship ^_^ (plus it's a shitty pun based on this fic)
> 
> The second chapter is just the original not!fic, not a continuation of this btw.
> 
> I tried my very best at writing smut, but this is honestly my first time doing it, so sorry lmao :P also sorry if you read this and you go "this wasn't explicit wtf", im not the best at judging this stuff ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (also, I'm a girl so if u get offended when/if i make fun of teenage girls, i'm basically just making fun of how i was)

Frank doesn’t actually set out to embarrass himself when he accidentally on purpose spends his whole English class filling up a piece of paper with “Frank Iero-Way” and “F+G” in little lopsided hearts; it doesn’t even cross his mind that the paper he’s filled with his biggest secret and absentmindedly shoves into his backpack when the bell rings will ever make it out of the abyss that is his locker and back into the light of day. In fact, the only reason Frank actually even doodles down the first heart is because he’s zoning off, daydreaming about Gerard and considering the merits of taking his name in marriage.

Which is why he nearly has a heart attack when he strolls out of Advanced Algebra and opens up his locker to get his lunch and it comes flying out at him, as if God himself has gotten absolutely sick of Frank’s shit and this is what he gets for divine intervention.

“Fuck!” Frank shouts, a little too loudly, but the only important person around is Mikey, who’s walking down the hall, obviously headed for him, and he flails around, nearly tripping over his own feet and falling face first onto the ground, trying to grab the paper before it hits the ground.

His attempts only succeed in sending gusts of wind towards it and it flutters higher into the air, completely out of his reach. Luckily, or unluckily as it may be, Mikey takes pity on him and reaches up and grabs it without a struggle. For an instant, Frank is sure that Mikey won’t actually take the time to scan the paper Frank nearly killed himself for before he hands it to him, and then Mikey does take a look, and Frank feels like now would be a nice time to spontaneously combust. But it’s not like Frank can blame him, he would look too. 

“Frank,” Mikey begins, eyes slowly scanning down the page, as if Frank wrote some really interesting shit on it. Which, yeah, he kind of did, “Is this what I think it is?”

“Um,” Frank says, blushing wildly, trying to buy time to think, “depends on what you think it is, I guess?”

Mikey gives him a look, “What am I supposed to think it is, Frank?”

Frank fidgets nervously, seriously debating whether or not he should just run away, “I-uh, I don’t actually know?”

Mikey looks like he’s about to throttle him, and really, that’s impressive because they’ve only been talking for forty five seconds, “Have you told him?” Mikey asks, because he can read Frank like a book.

“No,” Frank shrugs, curling into himself. 

“Are you going to?” Mikey asks, before Frank can say anything else, looking at Frank with a piercing gaze.

Frank winces, “No, but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t feel the same way.”

Mikey rolls his eyes, “If you’ve never told him how you feel, how can you be so sure?”

Frank opens his mouth to defend himself but Mikey cuts him off, “You know what? I don’t even want to hear _your_ excuse. I’m keeping this paper, Frank, and so help me god, if you don’t tell him by the end of this week, I fucking will.” he exclaims, turning on his heel and walking away before Frank can protest, muttering under his breath.

He knows he should feel some level of upset at the blackmail Mikey just gave him, but for some reason all Frank feels is a sense of relief, like all Frank ever needed to tell Gerard how he really feels is a strict deadline. If he thinks about it, it kind of makes sense, because for three years now Frank has been trying to work up the nerve to ask Gee out, and he’s never been able to do it.

God, the most Frank’s been able to do is write down how he feels on a piece of paper he never intended to see the light of day.

So. Tell Gerard that Frank’s in love with him by Friday? Done. 

Right?

^*^  
As it turns out, having blackmail hanging over his head really does nothing to add to Frank’s motivation to tell Gerard how he feels, so by the time Friday rolls around and Frank is rolling out of bed, ten minutes late to school, he still hasn’t done it. Then, because he’s running late he totally forgets that this is the last day.

And boy, does that come back to bite him in the ass.

When he closes his locker after getting his lunch, Mikey is leaning on the wall of lockers next to him.

Frank jumps, startled, “Jesus Christ, Mikey, are you trying to kill me?”

Mikey just crosses his arms, “I know I said, ‘by Friday’ and all, but given that you haven’t done it yet, I’m fairly sure you won’t mind knowing that I gave it to Gerard last period, and he’s looking for you now.”

Frank’s stomach drops, and he feels like he’s about to fall down. He braces himself on his locker, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Stop being such a fucking drama queen, Frank, I told him you overslept and stayed home. Come by after school today, or I’ll let Gerard storm his way into your house, but if you guys have sex it’ll probably be easier to stay quiet in the basement,” Mikey says.

“Mikey!” Frank squawks.

Mikey shrugs, “Again, stop being such a drama queen, Frank, aren’t you supposed to be the rebellious, punk guy? People in relationships often have sex; however, if you want the all inclusive speech, ask Gerard, because I don’t have the energy to give it.”

“We won’t have sex because he doesn’t like me like that, Mikey!” Frank says indignantly, “And I’ve already had the all inclusive speech once, I really don't think I’ll need it ever again.”

“Frank Iero-Way, when did you actually become a fourteen year old girl.”

“Fuck off!” Frank exclaims, blush burning his cheeks, “I’m not a teenage girl, I’m a teenage boy. There’s a big difference.”

“Oh, so I can’t call you a girl, but I _can_ refer to you as married?”

“Aren’t you late for Chemistry?” Frank asks, trying to change the subject. Mikey just smirks at him like he won, before walking off and leaving Frank to his thoughts.

^*^  
Frank makes his way to the Way house as slow as possible after school, half consumed by nerves and half filled with hope that this won’t end as horrible as he’s expecting.

Mikey is waiting outside when Frank gets there, and when Frank walks up to the front door, Mikey smirks at him.

“Fuck off,” Frank glares, “I’m going to blame this whole thing on you,” he says, pointing at Mikey.

Mikey opens his mouth to reply at the same time a hand grabs hold of Frank’s shirt and pulls him inside the house.

“Frank,” Gerard says after he releases Frank and shuts the front door.

“Gerard.” Frank says, at a definite loss of words.

Gerard smiles softly at him, and tugs at Frank’s shirt sleeve, “Let’s go downstairs, yeah?”  
Frank nods, remaining silent, and follows Gerard down to the basement. 

When they get down and wade through the mess of clothes and miscellaneous items on the floor, Frank sits on Gerard’s rumpled bed and watches as Gerard heads over to his cluttered desk and starts rummaging around, obviously looking for something.

A few papers, books, and even what looks like a Batman figurine get shoved off the desk before Gerard turns around, holding a piece of paper in his hand; it takes Frank less than a second to recognize it as his paper and his heart leaps into his throat.

Gerard clears his throat, “Frankie?” he asks, gently sitting down next to Frank. 

Frank can read the question in his eyes and he can’t bring himself to actually tell the truth, “Mikey!” he blurts out, “Mikey did it, not me.”

Gerard’s brow furrows, “Mikey? Like, _Mikey_? Are we talking about the same person?”

“Yeah, like, he got mad at me because I told Pete that Mikey was the one who stole Patrick’s sandwich, so he did this to get me back.” Frank says, feeling absurd.

“Oh,” Gerard says, and there’s a flash of something like sadness in his eyes, “So, like, you don’t really mean it?”

Frank can’t bring himself to actually answer that question, not in affirmation nor in denial, so he settles on internally screaming and cursing everyone from God to Mikey to Gerard and his big, sad eyes that make Frank want to melt.

Gerard’s face falls even more, and his eyes grow impossibly wider and sadder and look suspiciously shiny.

Frank feels like punching himself in the face.

Gerard shifts nervously, “Okay,” he says, standing up, “Well, like, I’m-um-I’m just gonna go now, I’m sorry, Frankie.” 

“You’re sorry?” Frank asks, looking up at Gerard, confusion evident in his voice, “Why’re you sorry, and why are you leaving?”

Gerard blushes and hangs his head so that his hair is hiding most of his face, “Well, be-because, you know, I’ve kinda just ruined our whole friendship.”

_Wait, what._ “Wait, what?”

Gerard freezes in his walk to the stairs.

_Oh fuck it_ “What do you mean, you’ve ruined our friendship? I was the one who spent an entire class period confessing my love for you by filling a piece of paper with our combined last name.”

Gerard makes his way back to the bed, stopping to stand in front of Frank and stare at his face with searching eyes. Frank stares up at him with a half lidded gaze and a blush high on his cheeks. 

Gerard smiles, small and soft, “Frankie?” he whispers, reaching a hand up to cradle Frank’s jaw and rub his thumb over Frank’s cheekbone, “Can I kiss you now?”

Frank’s blush spreads, “Gee, are you really asking me this right now?”

Gerard looks at him with a serious expression, “I am. Consent all the way, Frankie, you know this,” he says, but the twinkle in his eye gives him away, and Frank rolls his eyes exasperatedly.

Gerard cups Frank’s jaw with both hands, and Frank’s eyes slide shut in anticipation as Gerard leans in. 

The first touch of Gerard’s lips to Frank’s startles Frank so much that he freezes for far too long, and Gerard leans back, smirk on his lips, “Frank, you’re supposed to kiss back.”

Frank blushes again and leans up to capture Gerard’s lips with his, effectively preventing Gerard from further teasing him, hands rising up to settle on Gerard’s hips.

Gerard nudges Frank’s legs open and steps closer, arm slipping down to pull Frank flush against him, mouth opening under Frank’s, allowing for Frank to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

Frank brings a hand up to twine his fingers in Gerard’s greasy hair, gently pulling it, tilting Gerard’s head to allow him better access to Gerard’s mouth. He curls his tongue around Gerard’s and sucks, hard enough that Gerard moans into his mouth, and Frank doesn’t know if he’s ever felt so turned on in his life.

They stay like that, Gerard standing in between Frank’s legs, until the oxygen Frank’s getting by inhaling through his nose isn’t enough anymore and he has to break off from Gerard and turn his head to the side and draw in ragged breaths. Gerard noses his way down Frank’s jaw line, and starts leaving open mouthed kisses on his neck until he stops and starts sucking a below Frank’s ear, somehow _already_ finding one of Frank’s spots. 

Frank moans loud, louder than he expects, and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to muffle more noise. Gerard sucks harder, teeth scraping over the bruise he’s left, and Frank moans again, bucking up against Gerard.

“Mm, Frankie,” Gerard mutters against his neck, “ _fuck_ ,” he says, releasing Frank from his hold long enough to push Frank down onto the bed and then he’s climbing onto the bed, covering Frank with his body, grinding down and sucking Frank’s lip ring into his mouth.

Frank writhes underneath him, helplessly turned on, desperately seeking better friction; Gerard bites Frank’s lip before pulling back and tugging at the hem of Frank’s shirt, “Off,” he pants into Frank’s ear and Frank nods, wriggling underneath Gerard until he moves off of Frank enough that Frank has enough room to slip his shirt off. 

“Wait, wait,” Frank gasps, before Gerard can move back in again, and Gerard stops, fixing him with a concerned look.

“What is it, Frankie?” Gerard asks, taking Frank’s hand in his, gently rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

Frank hesitates for a split second, “Don’t get me wrong, Gee, I’m one hundred percent on board with this, it’s just, like, is this a casual thing for you? Because I don’t, I don’t really want it to be just a casual thing,” he says, muttering the last part, staring down at his and Gerard’s hands.

“Hey,” Gerard says, tilting Frank’s head up with his free hand, “Frank, I will definitely be your boyfriend,” he grins, leaning in close to Frank, looking like he’s going to say something else, but, well that’s good enough for Frank as it is, so Frank meets him halfway, taking Gerard by surprise.

Frank grins against his mouth, and reaches down to tug Gerard’s shirt over his head. He takes time to admire the pale skinned beauty that is Gerard before rolling them over so that he’s on top of Gerard. 

Gerard stares up at him with wide eyes as Frank trials wet kisses down his neck to his chest and sucks a nipple into his mouth. When he bites down, Frank is rewarded by a breathy moan and fingertips digging into his shoulder. Smirking, he rolls his hips and watches Gerard’s face contort as he moans again.

“Jesus Christ,” Frank says raggedly, “Jesus fuck,” he breathes, trying to remember the English language so he can put together some semblance of dirty talk, but Gerard rolls his hips against Frank’s and the only thing Frank can even consider doing is getting their pants off and getting his hand on Gerard’s dick.  
Without thinking, Frank moves back up to shove his tongue into Gerard’s mouth and brings his hand down to undo Gerard’s fly. Gerard moans into Frank’s mouth again when Frank’s fingers ghost over his dick; Frank shoves Gerard’s jeans and boxers down his thighs far enough that his dick springs out, flushed and red against the pale skin of Gerard’s stomach. 

Carried by unthinking lust, Frank licks his palm and moves down enough so he can wrap a hand around the base and gently lick the tip to get a taste.

“Frank.” Gerard moans above him, and the sound of his name being moaned is enough to have Frank suck the head into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it, swallowing down precome. Frank pumps his hand a few times, just to hear Gerard moan desperately, before taking as much into his mouth as he can without gagging and sucking.

Gerard’s hands fly to the back of his head, fingers tangling into Frank’s hair and gently pulling as Frank sets a rhythm with his hand and bobs his head to match it. 

“Frankie, fuck, I’m close, I’m close,” Gerard says, pulling Frank off of him and wrapping his hand around Frank’s to stroke a few more times before he comes with a loud cry, shooting over their combined hands and it’s so hot Frank is frantically sliding his jeans down just enough that he can shove a hand into his boxers. Before he can take himself in his hand, Gerard is gently batting his hand away and stroking Frank himself; Frank comes embarrassingly fast, vision whiting out from the force of his orgasm.

He blinks a few times, already too aware of the disgusting mess he just turned his underwear into, and he briefly considers just pulling them up, before he shrugs and pull his jeans off all the way, because apparently he somehow lost his shoes during the whole thing. When he throws his boxers on top of the stack of clothes that is Gerard’s hamper, he sees them over by the stairs.

He’s rummaging around in Gerard’s dresser, looking for a clean pair of boxers when he realizes just what the hell he’s doing. He puts on the pair he’s currently got in his hand and turns around to see Gerard still lying on the bed, his jeans kicked off, smiling at him.

Frank shrugs and Gerard nods, fully understanding his nonverbal communication. Gerard beckons him over, smiling even wider when Frank does without stopping to pull more clothes on. Frank collapses next to him, rolling over to snuggle into his warmth.

“I love you, Frankie,” Gerard sighs happily, spooning up against Frank’s back, wrapping both arms around Frank to hold him.

Frank grins, even though Gerard can’t see him, and turns his head to press a kiss to Gerard’s arm, “I love you too, Gee.”

^*^  
Five years later, with Mikey as the Maid of Honor, Ray as the Best Man, and Pete as the flower girl (at his incessant pleas), Frank Iero becomes Frank Iero-Way. (Gerard Way becomes Gerard Iero-Way too, but that’s besides the point).


	2. ??? not!fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured at least one person would secretly want to see my first drafted not!fic so here you go mystery person!

Frank accidentally on purpose spends one of his classes just filling up a page of paper with:

[drawing I made in google docs] (A heart with 'Frank Iero-Way' inside it)

and Gerard somehow finds it?? (mikey)

and then Gee’s like “omg frnk is this true??”

and Franks like “NO! Uuuuhhhh mikey did that not me”  
and Gerard goes “A whole page? Mikey?? Are we talking about the same person???”  
F: “Yeeeeah he uh, uh he’s mad at me because i told pete he was the one who stole Patrick’s sandwich and he’s pranking me back??”  
G: “Oh, so like, you don’t really mean it?” *sad eyes*  
F: *internal screaming*  
G: *sadder eyes*  
F: *internally crying*  
G: “ok well im gonna go now because i've just ruined our whole friendship” _and im going to kill mikey and pete and probably patrick too because patrick would try to kill me if i killed pete_  
Frank: _wait what_ “wait, what???”  
G: *stops*  
F: “what do you mean you’ve ruined our friendship? I was the one who spent my class filling up a piece of paper with my name and our combined last names”  
G: :000000  
F: :ccccccccccc  
G: “can i kiss you now tho?”  
F: 0_0  
G: : > ;>  
F: “wait r u serious????”  
G: “really frank” vov  
G: *kiss*  
F: omg *doesn’t kiss back*  
G: *pulls back* “frankie ur supposed to kiss back”  
F: oh right *blushes* 

And then they make out

And then u get the bonus sex scene ;) *winks*  
And then, five years later: Frank does become Mr. Frank Iero-Way   
*scroll more*

 

 

 

 

and Gerard becomes Mr. Gerard Iero-Way and they live happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy there you go, baby's third bandom fic! pls comment, or review, or just stop by to tell me about your day, because I appreciate any comment I can get! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
